Owli
"Owli is my name, chomping is my game." "Owli" Powli (pronucation ow-lee pow-lee) is the weegee counterpart of Olie Polie, the wife of Pawleeh, the brother ofZoweeh, Cuuchee and Cuu and the son of Pawlena and Purci. He is 7 years old and was born in 1850 in the Weegee Timeline just before Weegee and Malleo were born. He is the king of the Bawt Galaxy and the owner and Chief Security of the Power Forest in Powliveel. Owli loves making several upgrades of his metallic body such as gears, circuits, new weapons, layers of armor and etc. He also sold robotic parts to other robots. He cannot change age to 8 years old and over. Owli is known to be the infamous Weegee in the Weegee Timeline. He is the first in command of the Pac-Owli Army and formed an air-force for the army called the "Owli Guardians". Unlike Olie Polie, he has powers which are similar to Weegee's powers such as the Stare, Virus and X-Ray Vision, but also has Pac-Man related powers. He is also a football player in Weegball's Super Weegee Bowl and owns a football team called "The Power Pellet Pickers". He serves the Weegee Air Rangers by helping Weegee win missions in Sky Gee HtraE. Owli got his job to be a Weegee Creator in 1857, he created all sorts of Fakegees with advanced, complex features by building the Weegee Maker X5800; the first Weegee creating machine which was the only automated thing at the 1800s. In 1994, Owli showcased the machinery to Weegee (when Weegee was a kid). Weegee was happy that he created a useful invention which can create Weegees instantly. Owli added 3 ingredients to power his machinery which was Weegtron which had powered the machine. DNA Flowers which helped to cons truct a Weegee's body and WVR which made the Weegee recieve powers. The machine was a sucess. In 2004, he sold copies of the machine to the United 'Gees Galaxy so that other Weegee Clones and Malleo Clones can try it out. He also currently went to Miss Treeangal's Millitary School and formerly Welshings Private School. When Owli went to Welshings Private School which was the same school as Weegee, Owli met Weegee and became friends with him. He also helped Weegee be chosen to be the class president of Welshings Private School. He and Pawleeh also wrote a mysterious, but aviation-related file of Hypneegee called The Hypneegee File: February 2016 and attached a video film tape where Owli met Hypneegee at an island where the Indeegee Temple is located. Owli and his wife survived the crash after he was shot down by Hypneegee and his mysterious security militia. Owli also founded an organization called The Weegee Helpers. Owli later became a Street Racer of Streetgee Racing HtraE and owns a GeeTube account. List of Fakewlis/Fakelis *Fakewli *Growli *Reporterwli *Advertismentwli *Sutwli *Zowli *Bowli *Peewli *Heshewli *Heewli *Teewli *Teehewli *Maltrowli *Zortwli *Xuiwli *Ceewli *Hexwli *Plowli *Reeli *LLRowli *Derli *Teali *Seali *Bleedli *Keeli *Keeweli *Artli *Waterli *Sausagewli *Gmajorli *Theowlikid1221 What Food He Likes *Pac-Dots *Power Pellets *Power Berries *Cherries *Strawberries *Oranges *Pretzels *Apples *Melons *Pears *Galaxian Flagships *Bananas *Bells *Keys *FFR Sodas *Lemon Cocktails *Lime Beans *Grapes *Bread *Pancakes *Pineapples *Lemons *Pizzas *Spaghetti *Cheese *Toast *Burgers *Fried Eggs *Corn *Sneakers *Clover Leaves *Peaches *Red Pac-Dots *Cyan Pac-Dots *Super Pellets *Red Power Pellets *Cyan Power Pellets *Gooey Hearts *Other Types of Food Early Life (Incomplete) Early Days Since Purci and Pawlena were rulers of the Bawt Galaxy and before Weegee's existence, Pawlena gave birth to Owli as well as his 3 sisters, he started getting his first hat when he was 2 years old, then his current red hat when he was 3 years old, he joined Miss Treeungal's Military School along with his 3 sisters where he met Scruwi, Weelee and Beelee and became friends with them, he later developed his Pac-Powers when he was 5 years old, After Pawlena gave birth to Zoweeh, later he got his job to be the Security Chief of the Power Pellet and Power Berry Forest. The Bot Crisis Begun In Miss Treeungal's Military School at 2004, Owli and Pawleeh were asked by Miss Treeungal to make a science project to create portals so that the citizens of Powli Veel can travel quickly to any place of the Trolliverse, but somehow after the portal had malfunctioned after Owli and Pawleeh had activated and the portal had led a gateway to the Bot Galaxy, it unleashed an army of bots led by 3 Bot Lords called Olie Polie, Pollie Polie and Stephanie Polie and they started terrorizing the Bawt Galaxy. Lucky for the Bawt Galaxy, they have Power Pellet Forests across the Bawt Galaxy that had gave Owli and the other Bawts of the Bawt Galaxy to chomp bots leaving out their disembodied eyes, however the Bots came back and the Bawt Galaxy was insieged by bots and took the Power Pellet Forest from Powli Veel to the Bot Galaxy, it was Owli's job to get it back, he went to the Bot Galaxy with Pawleeh and Beelee to get the Power Forest back. The Bots of the Bot Galaxy added traps so that Owli would never get the Power Forest back, but Owli somehow outsmarted them. He then recovered the Power Forest back and Purci and Pawlena awarded Owli and Pawleeh to be rulers of the Bawt Galaxy and closed the portal leading to the Bot Galaxy. Pac-Owli War II In 2009, after Olie Polie's defeat, the main members of the Bot Gang (Olie, Pollie, Billy, Screwy and Stephanie) who are part of the Bot Corporation hired Eubie, Wayne, Twinkle, Kip, Wiki, Tini, Jax and Chica to terrorize Owli, they accepted and Kip formed the Higgly Corporation so that more Higglykids can join the organization and opened the portal to the Bawt Galaxy once more and kidnapped Pawleeh, Beelee, Zoweeh, Beenki, the entire Powli Family and Beeval Family in different places and left a note on Owli's door that they had kidnapped Owli's friends and family to the Higgly Galaxy and the Bot Galaxy. After Owli saw the note, he went to the Bot Galaxy to save the Powli Family, (the locations he went in the Bot Galaxy was the Mothership, Planet Polie, Gloomius Maximus's ship, Planet Cubey and Chuck's Squareship)' After he saved the Powli Family, he went to the Higgly Galaxy to save the Beeval Family and Pawleeh (the locations he went in the Higgly Galaxy was Planet Higgly, Higgly Moon, Higglytown, Higgly Biggly City and Higgly Ship (where the Higgly Corporation captured Pawleeh). After the Higgly Corporation, Owli's friends and family travelled back to the Bawt Galaxy and they closed the two portals leading to the Bot Galaxy and the Higgly Galaxy and kept the portals isolated so that people won't trigger it. Enemies *Olie Polie (Archenemy) *Spaceboy (Second Archenemy) *Pollie Polie *Billy Bevel *Screwy *Stephanie Polie *Sophie Polie *Zowie Polie *Binky Bevel *Coochie Polie *Coo Polie *Goo Goo Bevel *Wheelie *Blinky Polie (Owli's first enemy) *Pinky Polie (Owli's first enemy) *Inky Polie (Owli's first enemy) *Clyde Polie (Owli's first enemy) *Sue Polie (Owli's first enemy) *Polina Polie *Percy Polie *Uncle Gizmo *Pappy *Baxter Bevel *Bontia Bevel *Chuck Squarey *Other bots of the Bot Galaxy *Eubie *Wayne *Twinkle *Kip *Chica (Higglykid) *Wiki *Tini *Pookie *Fran *Other citizens of the Higgly Galaxy *Leo *Annie *Quincy *June *Dave *Samaweegee *The Weegee Killers and their allied groups *Zimbies *Ghostubee *Kin Boh *Other Ghosts who are evil *Sqeegee *Sqeenee *Peenee *Maylleo *Aunt Mellie (Eubie's Aunt) *Ghost Aunt Mellie (Aunt Mellie's Ghost Form) *Ghosts in the Higgly Galaxy *Ghosts in the Bot Galaxy *Uncle Zooter (Eubie's Uncle) Differences between Owli and Olie *Owli wears a red hat, while Olie most of the time wears an orange hat. *Owli wears Pac-Man shoes, but Olie wears normal brown shoes *Owli seems to have the ability to hover, while Olie doesn't have the ability to hover, but Olie's wife; Pollie Polie has the ability to hover. *Owli wears orange gloves, while Olie wears red gloves most of the time. Differences between Owli and his Clones *Owli's hat has a feather, while the Owli Clones hats lack a feather. *Owli is a slight different color than his clones, while most of his clones are pure yellow, but a few of his clones are the same color as him. Powers Owli Stare: When he stares at someone, you will become a piece of metal. Owli Virus: When he stares at someone, you will become a Owli Clone. Laser Vision: Same as Weegee. Teleportation Pac-Laser: He can shoot round puck-shaped lasers from his eyes/hands that can chomp fakegees, bots, lasers, objects and etc, the round puck-shaped lasers can be in any size. Power Pellet: If he says "Power Pellet", he turns that victim into a power pellet, and if he eats it, his enemies will turn blue and vulnerable so he can chomp his enemies. Power Berry: If he says "Power Berry", he turns that victim into a Power Berry. Super Pellet: If he says "Super Pellet", he turns that victim into a super pellet, and if he eats it, he'll turn into Giga Owli and will be invincible from getting chomped. Yellow Paint: If he throws yellow paint, Owli Clones will come and chomp you. Devour: If he devours you, you will die or get chomped. Pac Owli Virus: If he stares at you, you'll become a Pac Owli clone. Category:Owlis Category:Non-Recolors Category:Powli Family Category:Power Pellet Forest Workers